The next story - A Divergent Fanfiction
by livlivjj
Summary: (The sequel of "A new story - a Divergent fanfiction") The attacks are finally over and life is becoming normal again, but the attacks have affected Tris deeply. She finds herself making tough decisions and making mistakes that she will never be able to recover from. Her life will change forever.


**Hey guys! Yep, it took me over a year to finally write the sequel. I'm so sorry! I hadn't written stories in so long, and today I remembered about my fanfictions! So here's the sequel for you guys ... hope you like it. If you have any suggestions, please leave a review or PM me!**

 **Tris's POV**

I can't breathe. A piece of rag is wedged in between my teeth and tied firmly behind my head. My wrists are cuffed against the wall, pressed into the cold stone. Beads of sweat are dripping down my face, sticking my hair to my face. My heart is pounding like a drum as I struggle frantically in attempt to escape the trap my attacker has me held hostage in. A tall lean shadow appears on the opposite wall. I freeze, which lasts for all of two seconds because my nerves have me shaking like an earthquake. The shadow is growing bigger. It's coming closer. It's hand reaches out for my face, and I try to scream but the gag is stopping me. The hand shakes me ferociously. "TRIS!" it screams ...

"Tris!" Tobias yells, shaking me into consciousness. I sit up abruptly and frantically looking around the room. My hands are sweaty and I'm quivering in fear. I feel Tobias's hand on my shoulder and I tense. I look into his stern eyes, and instantly my heart rate slows.

"Another nightmare?" he asks.

I can't even speak. I nod gently and he pulls me against his chest.

"The attacks are over, Tris," he murmurs.

"I know, but I can't stop thinking about them," I say.

"Tris, that was months ago," he says, pulling away from me. "And I'm really worried about you. You've been having nightmares almost every night."

"Yeah, but don't worry about me ok? I mean, they aren't real. They're just dreams," I say.

"Yes, but I want you to be able to wake up not shaking or sweating or screaming. You need to get your mind off everything, we haven't left here for months," he says sternly.

"What are you implying?" I ask hopefully.

"I think we should go away for a bit. Obviously not for too long because the new initiates will be arriving in a couple of weeks and you're instructing," he says. Yes, it's that time of the year again. Usually the instructing position is really unpopular, but I have a soft spot for the initiates - the transfers in particular. Going from Abnegation to Dauntless was a huge and terrifying step for me, so I can relate to them. Tobias now works as a council member as one of the Dauntless representatives, because Marcus is no longer on the council. I still work part time in the tattoo parlour with Tori, but now that the choosing ceremony is approaching, I will be an instructor for the transferred initiates.

"Anyway ... we can talk about it later," he says, climbing out of bed. He walks into the bathroom and I watch him take off his shirt, revealing his masterpiece of tattoos. I admire the perfect and precise detail of the ink, and of course ... I admire his muscles. He quickly turns around and catches me staring at his body, then he gives me a cheeky wink before closing the bathroom door. Eventually, I get out of bed and pull on a black long sleeve top and some black skinny jeans with some black combat boots. I look in the mirror, and I look like a wreck. The bags under my eyes are massive, and the circles under my eyes are a deep shade of purple. I haven't had a good night sleep in months, and it's showing on my face. I can't be bothered putting on makeup, so I just tie my hair up in a low pony tail and head towards the Pit.

"Hey Tris!" Christina calls from a distance. I turn to see her running towards me.

"Hey Chris," I smile, before she envelopes me in a tight hug.

She pulls away and says, "party at mine. 8 o'clock."

"Okay, I'll tell Four when he gets here," I say.

"Actually ... I'd rather you didn't. He's just going to kill my buzz. Ever since he's joined the council he's become so serious. Well ... more serious," she mutters.

"Oh, ok," I say, puzzled. "I might come."

"Great! See you then," she squeals, before running away again.

 **Sorry guys, I didn't have time to finish the chapter properly. Sorry that this chapter is boring, I'll try to make the next one better :)**


End file.
